


Lemon Boy

by Ac1dCl0udd



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxious Toby Smith | Tubbo, Gen, No Romantic Relationship(s) - Freeform, Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo - Freeform, TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF), based on lemon boy by cavetown, more people will show up i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ac1dCl0udd/pseuds/Ac1dCl0udd
Summary: Tubbo stumbles across something peculiar in his little strawberry patch
Kudos: 24





	Lemon Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh hi! This is my first work and I am so happy to be sharing this :) This one goes out to my best friend Waffle who inspired me to write it!

Tubbo had always enjoyed tending to his little garden in his backyard. Even when he had the hardest of days going out there to water and tend to his fruits, veggies, and the flower beds that lined the back of his house. Today was no different. After he finished all his college work he went outside and grabbed his watering can and spade then went on his way to the little strawberry patch that he had been tending to for a while as he watched the small vines grow into sweet little strawberries.  
When he got to the corner section of the strawberry patch he noticed a little tuft of what looked to be hair. Wait. Hair? He thought to himself. He rushed over and lightly pulled on the hair like fluff. Has someone been murdered and buried back here? What the hell? He kept pulling the hair until he could hear muffled pained noises and he could see what looked to be...a forehead? He stepped back for a second to rate the situation. On one side he could help out whatever was in the dirt probably struggling for air or something. On the other, he could easily be pulling out some sort of demon thing from hell or even a zombie! He hated scary things and hoped and prayed it wasn't either of those two things. It can’t hurt to at least try right?  
Before he got the chance though, a head popped up and revealed a boy with blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Tubbo also noticed his distinct lemony smell that was hard to ignore. The light in the boy’s eyes quickly turned dark though as his brain continued to register the pain in his head from his hair being pulled like he was some sort of weed and looked up at Tubbo to glare.  
“Oi dickhead! What was that for?” the boy shouted before trying to rub at his head, but then quickly noticed he couldn’t due to his hands still being stuck in the dirt which would have to change soon in his opinion.  
Tubbo stared in shock and amazement. For one, a boy with that was probably some sort of lemon creature judging by his distinct smell that honestly reminded him of the cleaning products in his house that his mum had used. Another thing he thought about in that time was how he was gonna explain this to people because if he was gonna be honest, he would need to tell someone or he would burst. He was interrupted in his thoughts as the lemon boy (As he started calling him in his head) spoke up once again in an angry manner.  
“Are you gonna stand there and help me or not? I’m kinda stuck here y’know.”  
“Oh...Um sorry about that let me help you,” Tubbo replied before grabbing the spade that laid next to him in the dirt and digging around where he thought his shoulders would be. The lemon boy slowly wiggled his way out of the hole and before long he was able to get out and attempt to stand for the first time. That didn’t work out too well as he almost collapsed and if Tubbo hadn’t been there to catch him he would have fallen directly on his face and that would be embarrassing even if no one else was around.  
“Oh...Er...Thanks...For helping me out of the hole it was kinda cramped,” the lemon boy mumbled.  
That’s when Tubbo realized that this boy was tall and gangly like his arms were meant to be branches (Which they probably were). No wonder he was cramped and stuck in the dirt. He also probably didn't get enough nutrients because he was with the strawberries which took his needed nutrients. This also helped explain the fact that he was pretty skinny for what he thought a lemon tree would be.  
“Oh. Uh yeah, no problem dude,” he eventually said back, still feeling sort of awkward as the boy stood up on his own and brushed a little of the dirt from the clothes that Tubbo had no idea as to how he got.  
The next few minutes were a little bit weird as they stood silently until Tubbo spoke up to ask a question.  
“Would you like to come inside?” He asked politely, trying to make it less awkward.  
The lemon boy muttered a quick response which sounded like a yes so Tubbo walked into his kitchen with the boy following closely behind.  
“Do you have a name that I could call you?” Tubbo asked, wondering if the boy even knew what a name was.  
The boy looked at him quizzically as if he knew what a name was, but he didn’t know if he had one or not. Tubbo waited for a little while the boy thought before speaking up again.  
“I’m gonna assume you don’t have one so let’s come up with one shall we,” Tubbo said looking at the boy trying to find a name that would fit the boy in question. That’s when it came to him. The absolutely perfect name for a face like his.  
Tubbo quickly spoke, “Tommy. I think I’m going to call you Tommy,” He paused. “Is that alright with you?”  
The boy looked up at him and thought about it before saying it out loud to himself to hear how it fit. He nodded after pondering it.  
“Okay then Tommy,” Tubbo said, “I’m Tubbo. Nice to meet you.”  
Tommy nodded and looked around the kitchen that they were standing in. Maybe he could get used to this and live a happy life. Maybe Tommy could coexist with Tubbo.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! More to come very soon :)


End file.
